The Boy Who Linc'ed
by StevenTLawson
Summary: Lincoln Loud, is your average 11-year old American boy. He likes comics, video games, levitating objects and talking to snakes. Wait what were those last two? Turns out there's more to this young lad than you might think or even he knows. Join Lincoln as he goes from suburban America to Magical Scottish Highlands as he attends Hogwarts makes new friends, enemies and frenemies.


The Boy Who Linc'ed

Chapter 1: I'm a What?!

Everything was quiet on Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England, Great Britain. A fat man and his horse faced wife and the roll of lard they called a son were seated down for a Saturday lunch and couldn't be happier. They did not receive an owl, nor did they have a small boy living in the cupboard under their stairs. Why that is relevant is, something that could only be described as the stars aligning or an act of sheer incompetence from a doddering old wizard.

In a small suburb in middle America, 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan, United States of America, to be precise, however was just gearing up to have not just a normally loud day, but an especially loud day.

As the sun peaked over the horizon and the first speckles of light came dancing down the street, it illuminated a rickety two-story home. The building itself looked well lived in, with children's toys all over the yard. A calm breeze from the fresh summer air, a sense of peace and quiet is found in the neighborhood. For about five seconds.

"Hey that's mine." Cried a blonde

"No, it's mine." Said another identical blonde.

"Does this dress look good with these shoes." A third blonde with large rimmed glasses asked a fourth blonde who was applying makeup.

"Literally not my problem, I have to get ready for a date with Bobby Boo Boo Bear tonight."

"Hut Hut, Hike" was the warcry of a brunette bullet as a blur careened past a door, where rock music could be heard.

"One side, coming through, highly unstable isotope here." A small brunette walked past carrying a beaker in a pair of tongs.

As the day started in the Loud house a door at the end of the hall remained closed. A young boy, with snow white hair and a suspicious looking scar began to stir. Quickening of breath and curling the sheets around him. "No, don't… stop" he cried out. "AHHHHHH!" with a scream he shot upright in his bed, clenching his chest. Shortly followed by the thunderous sound of foot falls racing to his door.

The door burst open and ten heads poked in. "Lincoln are you okay?" Asked a concerned sister. The boy nodded his head, trying to regulate his breathing as he realized he was awake and safe in his bed. "Did you have that nightmare again?" again nodding his head in affirmation. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Shaking his head, "No, it's just a dream" as he shifted to place his feet on the ground, when he went to stand up a sharp pain in his head caused him to wince.

A brown-haired sister ran up and put her hand on his shoulder, "Linc, you okay?" the concern in her eyes shared with the other nine. Nodding his head once more.

"Yeah, just the scar acting up again," he lied. The scar had been "acting up" every hour of every day and was getting worse. The only reason he really felt it this morning was because he hadn't mentally prepared himself once he wakes up, in a few short minutes his mind felt safer and he could open his eyes properly. "Just not ready for today I guess." He chuckled.

The girls leaving his room, so he can get himself dressed. They knew there was more to it than just that, but let it slide for now. "We're telling dad that he's getting worse." Proclaimed a girl with brown hair and braces.

This decision was confirmed by a girl in a skull t-shirt, "Yeah, dad said if his scar starts causing problems that we are to tell him."

A few nods and confirmations that they would inform their father at breakfast before the girls split up to continue their morning antics.

Normally during the summer, especially on the weekend, breakfast is a fend for yourself deal. However today was a rare day that not just one but both parents had off from work. So, in this case the entire family sat down for the meal together.

"So, girls tell me what the plans are for today." A blonde woman with wide hips asked her children.

"Umm, before we tell you, dad?" asked the oldest daughter.

"Hmm, yes Lori?" He called back, not turning from the stove that he was cooking on.

"It's about Lincoln." She continued.

"Oh, that's right, he's not down yet," turning slightly to angle the sound better. "LINCOLN, BREAKFAST" he shouted up the house. "Thanks for looking out for him Lori." He smiled.

"That's not what…" she tried to tell him before being interrupted.

The brunette who was playing football in the hallway blurted out, "Lincoln's scar is hurting." Apparently, this was a magical phrase, as the father stopped what he was doing, turning off the stove.

"Junior, what do you mean hurting." He said with a serious tone.

"He was having that nightmare again and when he tried to get up his scar started to hurt him." The normally boisterous girl squeaked out. It was unusual for their father to be this intense unless something was seriously wrong.

"Honey, I'm going to go check on Lincoln, can you finish up. I'll be down in a bit." He half-asked as he walked up the stairs. His wife nodded and set about finishing the flapjacks.

Upstairs the boy was sitting in a chair, in the dark as he worked to understand what was happening. Most of the stuff in his room was floating and he was trying his best not to panic. He knew that sometimes weird things happened to him, or around him, but he never had seen this much affected before. The door opening to his room and his father peaked his head in.

Lincoln yelped as he wasn't expecting anyone to come into his room, however that only made him drop all his furniture. "Dad, help." He cried as tears rolled down his face. "I don't know what's wrong with me." He rushed over to be engulfed in a tight hug.

"Oh Lincoln, nothing is wrong with you," Lynn cooed, trying to calm down his distraught son. "I expected this day to come, but I hoped it wouldn't" he started rubbing the boys back to help him calm down.

"What do you mean, you expected this?" he asked, looking his father in his eyes.

"Lincoln, I think it's time we had a talk," Lynn pulled Lincoln to arm's length, "I want you to go down stairs and tell your mother and the girls to go sit in the living room, I'll be down in just a few minutes." He wiped the tears from son's eyes. "Can you do that for me son?"

All Lincoln could do was nod. "Good job, I'll be down in a few minutes, I'll explain everything then." As he stood up and walked down the hall, pulling the attic door down he disappeared into the upper level.

Lincoln's presence was noticed quickly and even faster were all the girls pulling him into a giant hug when they saw how awful he looked. "Dad said, we need to go to the living room." Turning to his mother, "Mom, he said he was going to explain everything." His mothers react, small but noticeable, she knew this day would come. Calmly getting up she walked over to her son, scooped him into her arms and carried him to the living room, sitting down and never once letting go of him.

The girls simply followed as they were curious as to why their mother reacted to such a simple sentence.

It wasn't but a few minutes later their father came down with a trunk, he casually walked over and set in on the coffee table. Taking in a deep breath, "Lincoln, there is no easy way to say this." As he pulled out a folder. "You are adopted." Gasps from all the girls as they heard the words.

"I'm adopted?" he parroted. "But how does that…" only to be cut off, by his father.

"You are my nephew. Your mother is your aunt and your sisters are your cousins." He quickly stated. "But never, for a moment think, we love you any less." He sat down next to Lincoln, pulling himself close to his wife to hug them both. They sat for ten minutes while Lincoln cried into his parents. His sisters came over one by one and joined the hug.

"But, how can I do all that stuff, it doesn't explain that." He asked.

"I'll tell you, but first." His tone taking a serious turn once again. "I want everyone to know, that everything I am about to tell you is the truth, so do not think this is your father pulling a prank. Do you all understand?" The girls nodding. Turning back to Lincoln, seeing him nod. "Lincoln, you're a wizard."

For a few seconds there was silence. Until Lincoln asked a very important question, "What does that mean?"

Lynn reached over to grab the folder, the girls coming around to look. "This" pulling a photograph out, amazed that the images were moving. "Is your father, James and your mother, my sister, Lily" in it, both adults were waving to the camera man, "And that little bundle is you. Lincoln Potter."

A knock on the door interrupted his flow. Slowly getting up he carefully walked to the door. "I knew you would come, I just thought I would have more time." He stepped aside gesturing for his guest to enter the room. She was a tall woman, with a gaunt face. Noticing how many eyes were on her, inwardly thought, _they outnumber the Weasley's_. "Please, Professor, come inside and take a seat, we were just getting started on explaining to him. Hopefully you can help everyone understand." She nodded as she walked in.

Clearing her throat. "I am Professor of Transfiguration, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And I am here to formally invite you to attend this year, young Mr. Potter."

"Thish ish preposhteroush," a small girl in a green sweater moved to stand on the couch, "Witchcraft, wizardry, I am a woman of shience and the very exishtence of magic goes againsht the bashic fundamental laws of the universe." She spoke with a lisp.

"You are a very astute young lady aren't you." McGonagall chuckled, not the first-time family didn't believe her, usually it's the older ones, not the young ones. "How about I demonstrate for you, some of the things Mr. Potter will learn in his first year." Pulling her wand out of her sleeve, a quick wave and the couch Lisa was standing on started levitating. The eyes of all the children were bugging out of their head, with a flick of her wrist the pillows turned into puppies and were yapping and running around the room. Making a few more objects move about the room she noticed how entranced all the children were. It reminded her why she loved her job so much, to see the joy in peoples faces when they get to see real magic for the first time.

"Now, does that answer any questions." She asked, knowing the smart ones always have more questions. "Young Mr. Potter. I would like to formally welcome you to our school."

"I but, how," the experience overwhelmed him, and he could only cry out in pain and grab his head before slumping over onto the floor. The outcry from everyone in the room was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

As everyone in the house was screaming at McGonagall for doing something to Lincoln all became silent when they heard him yelling.

"Lily, take Lincoln and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" he started shaking. "Not Lincoln, please no, take me, kill me instead" his voice dropping, with a distinct unsettling tone, "This is my last warning" at this McGonagall pushed past everyone else and beseeched him to wake up. "Not Lincoln! Please… have mercy… have mercy… Not Lincoln! Not Lincoln! Please I'll do anything…" at this McGonagall knew what was next and had to do whatever she could to stop the next words out of his mouth and cast a powerful stinging hex at him. With a scream he shot up awake.

Shooting up he could only yell before being tackled by his family and pulled into the tightest hug he ever received. "What happened." All eyes turned to the Deputy Headmistress. Except from her end it looked more like threatening glares.

"Mr. Potter, how do you remember that night?" She slowly sank into the couch. "You, can't possibly remember, you were only a baby."

Lincoln slowly walked over and sat down next to her, "I don't know, until today I didn't know who any of those people were, but my dad, sorry" he winced and looked to Lynn.

"Lincoln, no matter what, you will always be my son." He placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"My dad showed me a photo, those were my birth parents. They…" he trailed off, trying to find out the words he needed. "They died that night. And I didn't." he waited for a reaction from the old woman, getting a short nod, "Please, tell me what happened."

Looking into his kind eyes, she could only see a burning need to know, to understand the world that so drastically shift on him in such a short amount of time. Letting out a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding. "You are Lincoln James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, you are the Boy-Who-Lived." She paused, waiting for signs of comprehension.

"More than a decade ago, things in the magical world were not looking good, they were dark times. An organization called Death Eaters, freely roamed, they stole, murdered, raped, did whatever they pleased to whomever they wanted, attacking wizard, witch and muggle alike. No one opposed them. Their leader, an extraordinarily power dark wizard, had all but brought magical England to it's knees." Pausing again ensure that all listening was able to comprehend the story.

"Most everyone had lost hope for their friends, family and loved ones. No one could stop him, and he showed no signs of stopping himself. Until one night, one Halloween, ten years ago. He-who-must-not-be-named himself, attacked a small house, killing everyone inside. Except for a small boy. When he used a dark and Unforgivable Curse, somehow you survived, and he died. You saved all of us. You saved the world, that is why you are the Boy-Who-Lived." She noticed the people slowly comprehending what she was talking about.

"On that night, you stopped the most evil and powerful dark wizard the world had ever seen, but you were orphaned as a result. To protect you, it was decided that you would be brought to the states, to live with your muggle relatives. The dark lord's remaining forces would never be able to find you here. Now you are of age to rejoin the wizarding world, one that has been waiting for a very long time to see the one who saved them." She finished and waited for his response.

As he began to formulate all the information that was just thrown at him, his parents being murdered, him killing their murderer, being a hero and famous, being a wizard. Slowly he brought everything back to one question. "When can I go?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Today I start another series, for those who follow or favorite me (You psycho bastards) this will be my second story, since my Drabbles don't count as they are just snippets of my psychological problems.

Now for those who are fans of Harry Potter, you might be thinking, what the hell is Loud House, well it's an American cartoon on Nickelodeon, it stars Lincoln Loud, the middle child of ten sisters, and how he tries to cope and at the end of the episode he learns a heartfelt lesson. Most of the time. If you get into it good on you, it's a decent show, though if you dig around the site you'll see there is a bit of a hard on for No Such Luck or Brawl in the Family, to be fair those are the worst episodes solely because the tone is completely different to the rest of the series, but the fandom loves using it to springboard stories. Check ThatEngineer's work. It's great.

Now for the fans of Loud House, who say, I lived under a rock for the last 25 years, what the hell is Harry Potter. it's a story about how an Orphan gets treated horribly by pretty much everyone he meets and shows that no Magical Person in Britain has an ounce of common sense or they gleefully enjoy the abuse of small children, or both. Umbridge exists, so ehhh.

Now I rated this T for Teen, simply because while it's set in the Harry Potter universe, I want to keep the Nickelodeon kid friendly vibe of the show. Don't you worry I will do a proper Harry Potter story, once I can find out how to tie together all those random ideas, and that will be much more cruel and sadistic. I read plenty of Bashing stories and Dark!Harry to figure out that a few topics got a bit over looked. Also Draco might get thrown off a train, we'll see.

Now this is sort of a test chapter, see how it's received if there is a lot of activity I will try to bring it around more often, otherwise I will slowly release for the dedicated readers.

So let me know what you think and if you follow A Magician's Secret, remember, Brutal Reviews.


End file.
